


Family

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily Shenanigans (DCU), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, M/M, Mild Language, Pranks, Roy Harper is a good Dad, Sibling Banter, Skateboarding, Snuggling, Soft Jason Todd, but it's Jason there's gonna be a tiny bit, soft Roy Harper, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: Jason comes home from Wayne family dinner at the Manor to the other side of his family: Roy and Lian
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Lian Harper & Jason Todd, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Lian Harper, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Family

“Jaja!” Lian shouted as she barrelled towards him at full speed. Jason let out a dramatic “oof” as the four year old crashed into his legs, wrapping herself around them in a massive hug.

  
“Hey baby girl,” he sang as he hoisted her up, kissed each of her cheeks as she giggled, and then situated her onto his hip. He took a few steps forward and reached out with the arm that was not holding Lian to hug Roy who was crossing the room from the couch to get to the newly arrived member of their little household.

  
“Hey babe,” Roy hummed, giving Jason a quick kiss. “How was the family?”

  
“Insufferable as always,” Jason said, rolling his eyes but still smiling a little. “Tim’s got some new skateboard hover rocket thing and he’s been working on learning some new tricks on it, but the problem is it looks exactly like a normal skateboard, so of course Damian decides he wants to try something he saw Tim do with the regular skateboard the other day but he’s Damian so he’d rather die than let anyone know he wants to be like his big brother so he tried to do it in secret and of course Tim didn’t bother to put labels on the thing, so we’re all sitting in the living room and none of us have noticed we haven’t seen the little demon in a while and then suddenly there’s a huge crash and an angry startled cry and then several crashes, and we run in and there’s Damian laid out on his-” he stopped and glanced at Lian on his hip, “backside, four small fires around the room, and the rocket board stuck in the drywall cause the kid can’t be bothered to ask for help much less ask which board can buck him off AND fry an egg in twenty seconds,” he huffed. Roy chuckled.

  
“Yeah, that sounds like Damian.”

  
“And that’s not even the half of it,” Jason went on, setting down a squirmy Lian (who promptly ran to her room to play) and walking over to the couch. Roy followed and sat down beside him, listening as his partner relayed the disasters of the night. “Steph’s been on a pranks kick and thought it would be hilarious to fill my helmet with shaving cream, so of course when I put it on I almost suffocated. And did Bruce take this blatant attempted homicide seriously? No of course not, he just sighed and said ‘Stephanie, apologize to your brother’ while he held the bridge of his nose like he was tryin’a glue it back on, and then I had to wash my head off in the sink while Dick just laughed at me!” he griped. Roy shook his head with a fond smile.

  
“Why did you even bring your helmet Jay? It was family dinner.”

  
“There was a crack in it I was gonna see if Alfred could fix. He did, of course, but somewhere in the three minutes between him fixing it and me putting it on to make sure everything still felt right that little purple weasel snuck in and filled it full of shaving cream. And then-” he revved again with new intensity, “then as I was blow drying my hair Duke walked by and said ‘looks like you missed a spot, oh wait, it’s just your dorky hair streak’ and so I told him that at least I have hair and then he said at least he didn’t need hair to look halfway decent and then I chased the little twerp down the stairs into the foyer where I swear Cass was training that damn turkey to recognize shapes on a board or something, for what I have absolutely no idea, but he freaked out when Duke and I ran in and started flapping and squawking and then Babs rolled in to see what was going on and he nearly ran under her wheels. And then Alfred came in and scolded us all for being so loud and then just picked up the turkey like he was Saint freakin’ Francis and walked out like nothing had happened.”

  
“Saint who?” Roy asked.

  
“Francis,” Jason explained with a vague wave of his hand, “talked to birds, super calm, it doesn’t matter the point is he walks out with the turkey and then Dick comes in confused cause he just passed Alfred and Jerry and then he sees us and does one of those disapproving big brother looks like he wasn’t just laughing at me five minutes before when I had my head in the sink, and they’re just all an absolute nightmare.” Roy hummed in amusement and nodded.

  
“You finished?” he asked.

  
“Yeah,” Jason grumbled. Roy gently tugged his shoulder and pulled the fearsome vigilante’s upper body down onto his lap, running his fingers rhythmically through Jason’s soft loose curls.

  
“So,” he recounted, soft smile in his voice, “Damian is trying to skateboard and failing, Tim is trying to skateboard and succeeding, Stephanie has declared a prank war on the family, Duke is growing into his sarcasm, and Cass is training Jerry to take over the world.”

  
“Mhm,” Jason hummed, eyes now closed as he relaxed into the sensation of Roy’s hand in his hair. “And Dick being a hypocrite, don’t forget that.”

  
“Right, of course,” he grinned. “What did Barbara do? Besides nearly hitting Jerry when he ran out in front of her?”

  
“Nothing I can prove,” Jason replied, “but I’m pretty sure she and Tim were making fun of me at dinner in Morse code.”

  
“Ah,” Roy nodded, “well, that explains it, I knew she couldn’t be the only one without a devious plan.” Jason hummed in agreement and Roy smiled. He looked down at his partner’s contented drowsy face leaning into his touch and marveled at the former Robin, wondering how he got so lucky. “So,” he said, “you had a good time with your family?” He watched a smile spread across Jason’s face.

  
“Yeah,” he mused, “I did.” Then, he opened his eyes to look up at Roy. “And I’m glad to be home to this part of my family too.” Roy’s smile got even wider and after a few seconds he had to look away.

  
“Agh,” he groaned with a laugh, shifting but not breaking the intimacy, “you’re such a sap,” he giggled as he wiped one of his eyes.

  
“Yeah,” Jason grinned as he sat up, “and so are you,” he remarked as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Then he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. “Come on, I’ll make some pasta carbonara.”

  
“You just had a huge dinner at the Manor.”

  
“Yeah, which means that you made dinner for Lian and then just ate chips instead of taking the time to make yourself some food as well,” Jason teased over his shoulder as he pulled out a pot from the cupboard. Roy chuckled and hung his head. He was bested and he knew it.

  
“I’ll have you know,” he said as he stood up and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen, “it was a Poptart.”

  
“Oh,” Jason laughed as Roy leaned against the counter, “pardon my previous assumption about your subpar cuisine, you’re clearly taking phenomenal care of yourself.” Roy swatted at Jason’s arm playfully as the other dodged and laughed. Jason was reaching up to get the olive oil from the cabinet above the stove when suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a bony chin press down uncomfortably on one of the more jagged parts of his shoulder. It was the best feeling in the world. He melted into it and knew he would have been entirely unable to stop even if he had tried. Roy turned his head and kissed him just beneath the ear.

  
“I’m glad you’re in such a good place with your family, and I can’t tell you how happy I am that now that means us too.” Roy squeezed his waist a little tighter and Jason kissed the top of his forehead.

  
“Me too.”

  
There was a moment of comfortable quiet before they both laughed softly as they heard the unmistakable sound of Lian thundering towards them from her room. For someone who only weighed just over 35lbs she sure did shake the house like a stampeding elephant.

  
“With her stealth skills I don’t see her having much of a future as a vigilante,” Roy quipped under his breath in Jason’s ear.

  
“Thank the Lord,” he responded just as the little girl slid into the kitchen in her pink tutu and yellow rain hat holding up a teddy bear.

  
“Look!” she shouted, thrusting the bear even higher into the air, “I gave him a ribbon and made it into a pretty bow!”

  
“Wow! You sure did, that’s amazing!” Roy gasped. Jason leaned in next to him to get a better look. Lian had been learning to tie her shoes recently and as a result bows had become a big part of her daily pastimes. The sparkly red ribbon was bent and wrinkled with one loop of the bow significantly larger than the other and its corresponding tail nearly nonexistent as the other hung long, all of it connected in what was more or less the middle by a comically large knot. Jason and Roy were so proud. She had to be some kind of prodigy.

  
“It’s great honey!” Jason praised, “He looks very pretty now.” Lian grinned and jumped up and down. Roy laughed.

  
“How about,” he said, getting down on Lian’s eye level, “you and him go pick what other stuffed animals you two want to sit with you for a bedtime story?” Lian nodded excitedly and rushed off again. Roy chuckled. Standing, he turned to Jason. “You stay here and finish up the pasta and I go read her a story? And then we curl up on the couch and watch a movie while we eat.”

  
“Deal,” Jason smiled. He called to Roy while he was walking to go find Lian, “And no movies with a less than 2:1 ratio of explosions to longing drama shots, I’ve had enough feelings for today.” Roy laughed.

  
“You’re impossible, you know that?” he called back.

  
“Yeah,” Jason grinned, “It runs in the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't own DC comics or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
